


Eyes Like an Impossible Storm [translation]

by Navi (telcontaro)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 外人POV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telcontaro/pseuds/Navi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「她想，也許在另一個宇宙，在那個宇宙船艦不會從太空中的閃電風暴裡冒出來，她會有個棕眼的、更穩定一些的孩子」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like an Impossible Storm [translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eyes Like an Impossible Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60971) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Lots of thanks to the generous, amazing [waldorph](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph).  
> Originally posted on [25 Oct, 2013](http://ninvolati.blogspot.tw/2013/10/st-eyes-like-impossible-storm.html).

所有白種嬰兒都有灰藍的眼睛，所以一開始她沒有對Jim的眼睛多想什麼。小George出生時眼睛也是同樣霧霧的顏色；她自然沒有理由會去注意，而且她還有更重要的事要擔心——替George接受他殉職後獲頒的勳章。她必須辭去自己任務才能待在家裡照顧小George，才四歲的他 _不太能_ 理解發生了什麼事，但也理解得夠多了。她搬回愛荷華，而愛荷華除了玉米之外什麼都沒有，但George總是說那裡很適合養育小孩長大。

只是，她的眼睛是棕色的，她父母的眼睛是棕色的，George雙親的眼睛也是棕色；Jim有棕眼的可能性大約是73%；畢竟，小George有棕色的眼睛。

他已經長到兩歲，那抹藍竟然還沒暗下去讓她有些震驚。George是藍眼，但Jim沒有George那樣的眼睛；如同地球上盛夏晴空的眼睛——溫暖且看上去那麼 _平穩_ 的眼睛，即使它們因笑容而閃閃發光的時候也仍然一樣。不，Jim的眼睛是不可思議的、散發電流那樣的藍。她在對的燈光下望進去，看起來會像是涵括閃電一樣，那樣的眼睛。

像那場風暴。那場該死的風暴。

而Jim在太多方面上都太 _像_ 那場風暴了。他太過聰明、太過無法預期。他活得太快，即使還是個孩子，他就已總是在向下墜落。他在會爬之前就懂得跑了。

他開始上學的時候她鬆了一口氣，是在小George去上學時完全無法想像自己會有的安心。接著她對失去他感到難過，而後慶幸他現在是別人的問題了。

但他是Jim，學校體制是無法應付得了他的，這讓她和Frank的婚姻關係變得極度緊繃，以致Frank告訴她，她得在他自己或Jim之間選擇一個。

她送Jim到Tarsus IV拜訪George的叔叔和家人，並且試著不要讓自己在看著他的背影離去時感到開心。

六個月之後Jim又回到了她身邊，一名種族屠殺之下的倖存者（因為Jim總是會活得下來），而他比以往都更加憤怒、甚至更支離破碎，並且以一種之前從未的方式顯得危險起來。

小George不是個憤怒的孩子。他和Frank處得沒問題；他永遠不會想到去偷一輛古董車、開到懸崖下，不喝酒也不會徹夜不歸。

她送他去私立學校唸書，他有很好的成績。

Jim提早畢業（可能因為老師們無法再忍受留著他了），十七歲，似乎就進駐了當地的酒吧。

當他大吼時（而且他總是會吼回來，永遠不像個乖兒子一樣接受懲罰），她總是會想像（她知道）自己能在他眼裡看見那場風暴；那場在宇宙深處殺死她丈夫的，致命的異常風暴。

她無法克制地想要逃離他。

她想，也許在另一個宇宙，在那個宇宙船艦不會從太空中的閃電風暴裡冒出來，她會有個棕眼的、更穩定一些的孩子，會非常頑皮，還是很聰明，但在將他送去星艦學院時，她能知道自己和他父親都將會以他為榮。

一個會是黃金男孩的兒子，會讓小George顯得才是問題兒童的兒子。一個會得到自己的任務、探索陌生新世界的兒子，而不是現在她擁有的這個，成打成打買保險套又總是醉醺醺的兒子。

有些時候，Frank衝著Jim大叫然後Jim也大叫回來的那些日子，她會想要那個宇宙。即使到了現在，有時候，她仍然這麼希望。在那個宇宙裡George會活著、他們會有個家，而她不會一直需要逃走——逃進太空深處，好像那樣就可以把麻煩拋下。

好像她可以就這樣離開那個藍眼睛的怪物一樣，那個遠遠太聰明的孩子；他 _太快地_ 跟在她身後，速度甚至超越她對他的記憶。

她最後一次見到他是在他二十歲的時候。兩年之後她接到Chris Pike的消息，告訴她Jim進入了Academy。那道訊息裡有著無聲的責備，責備她讓自己的天才兒子在愛荷華的酒吧裡腐爛鏽蝕。

她給Chris三個月的時間，等到他開始想逃離Jim。

但Chris很顯然不那麼想，而Jim成長茁壯，因為她即使不曾收到節日賀卡，卻也不曾收到金錢的要求。小George說Jim偶爾會和他聯絡，但頻率不高。他結婚時收到了一張祝賀的便條和一份禮物，但Jim本人沒有出席，即使小George說他確實有提出邀請。

接著瓦肯星毀滅、地球差點也步上其後塵，然後在那短暫的時間，恰好有個奇異點就在太陽系裡，U. S. S. Enterprise的船員成功摧毀了它，引起的爆炸完美地平衡了能量。

她坐在Frank旁邊，看著播報員試圖用掌握的少少線索拼出究竟發生了什麼事；Chris Pike是艦長，他的大副是Spock中校，是一個瓦肯人。

但首先出現的那個男人並不是Chris Pike，是Jim Kirk。

他打發了記者，轉向另一個年長幾歲的男人，後者正扶著Chris走下樓梯，旁邊有一個瓦肯人撐著他。

然後還有那些首先出現的船員們（她在星艦上服役過，她知道先下船的那些是主要的艦橋成員——艦上最重要的人）。他們是那麼、那麼地年輕。

Chris說了什麼，而後Jim就接過了瓦肯人的位置，靠近對方低語了幾句，抬頭，帶著扭曲的神情望向鏡頭。

再然後，即使她已經從Esanna VII被召回地球，她也無法打開任何頻道而不看到他的那張臉，上面是淤血和割傷，嘴唇腫脹，頸子上也有一整道傷痕。但問題是那雙眼睛，那雙透過鏡頭盯著的眼睛，似乎能找到每一個——整個銀河中每一個不合格的人。

「——英雄，」主播說道。「James T Kirk艦長和他的大副，Spock中校，今天計劃共同召開記者會，Nyota Uhura上尉將會發佈聲明，內容提到她所翻譯的羅慕蘭語訊息，以及星艦學院將羅慕蘭語列為必修的必要性。1900時將會有更多相關消息。」

「除此之外，Christopher Pike艦長，兩天前 _企業號_ 啟程時的艦長，今天才送出了推薦信，建議撤銷所有針對James Kirk學員的指控，附上一封來自 _企業號_ 所有船員的支持信，其中值得一提的是Spock中校，他曾在一次名為『小林丸號』的測試時，對Kirk的行為提出學術調查（academic investigation）。」

Winona自瞌睡中醒來時，另一個主播還在談他們。

「明天將會有一場針對James T Kirk英雄行為的慶祝會，一併受到表彰的還有所有 _企業號_ 船員的表現。觀眾也許會感興趣的是，企業號上的平均年齡是27歲，最年輕的船員，Chekov少尉，是17歲。而準艦長是25歲，他預期的、但尚未確認的大副，Spock中校，則是28歲，以一個瓦肯人而言相當年輕。船員之中最年長的是Nadia Selenov，輪機組成員。她37歲。」

Winona在旅館訂了一間房，知會了星艦總部。她坐了下來，準備和她一直想要逃離的兒子友好相處（to be cordial）。

儀式中Chris Pike驕傲得幾乎在發光，但讓Winona更訝異的是Jim似乎在那之下顯露自己的方式，對著（無法動彈的）Chris微笑、帶著幾乎是男孩氣的歡快。

他轉過身接受他應得的，而整個房間的人似乎都熱愛他。

他們甚至不太認識他；那必定會使得這麼做更加簡單。

接待處擠滿了人，她和老同事握手寒暄，和那些她認識時都還是少尉的上將們一起微笑也大笑。

承受著他們對George的記憶，就好像他不是已經死去了四分之一個世紀一樣。

她逐漸靠近了，因為不這麼做的話，人們會懷疑和納悶的。

她保持著距離，繼續應付她笛形杯裡的香檳和勇氣。

Jim轉向一個男人——從穿梭艇上扶Chris下來的那個男人——說，「Bones，我絕對要用我第一個小孩補償你，補償我錯誤接種了牛痘。」

「Jim，」那個男人，他的名字不可能是「Bones」，回答，神色痛苦，「我不 _想要_ 你該死的第一個孩子。」

他們身邊的人都笑起來，Uhura上尉轉了轉眼珠、啜著她的酒，手鐲碰撞發出愉悅的叮噹聲。她是個討人喜歡的年輕女人。其他的男人還自己在笑著，一個金髮女人把手放上「Bones」的肩膀，取笑著他什麼。那個瓦肯人——Spock，她記得——轉過來傾身聽Jim的喃喃低語，挑起了一邊的眉毛。

以瓦肯人而言，這事實上就是求偶行為了。

「Winona！」Collins上將說道，走向她。「妳能來我真是太高興了。他是個好孩子，妳兒子。」

「他讓他父親的回憶更增榮耀，」她撒謊。Jim輕易地就從經過身邊的托盤上拿起Nerandese酒的方式會讓George驚駭不已的。

Spock中校熟練地把酒杯自他的指間拔了出來，放回同樣的那個托盤上。

「你還在執勤，」他告訴Jim，對方正震驚地盯著他。Uhura從自己的笛形杯啜了口酒液以掩飾自己的笑容。「他現在是你的問題了，」上尉這麼評論，帶著頑皮的笑意，而她暗示的事讓Winona僵立原地，因為這是一個 _極其嚴重的_ 利益衝突，違反了一大堆規定。但話說回來，Spock中校尚未受聘為企業號的船員，這也許就是原因。「祝你好運，中校。」

Spock對她無趣地挑起一邊的眉，而後Jim的雙眼（靜不下來、多麼靜不下來的眼睛）掠過Winona，讓她戰慄了一下。

「不好意思，」她說，知道自己已經被看到了，就必須過去和她的兒子打招呼，而不是在旁邊徘徊。

「Jim，」她說，試圖讓自己的聲音充滿暖意，伸出她的手臂。

「媽，」他自在地回答，很快地擁抱了她一下而後放開。「媽，這是Uhura上尉，Spock中校，Chekov少尉——Spock，Chekov都還不能 _合法的_ 喝酒，你卻沒有阻止他？」

「如果Chekov先生讓自己出醜了，媒體並不會抓住這個話題不放，而且考慮到他對酒精的熟稔和他的文化背景，那是不太可能的。那也不會危及到他的任務。」

她的兒子給了瓦肯人一個受傷的表情，繼續介紹下去。「這是Sulu上尉，然後這是Bones。我是說，McCoy醫生。」Jim若有所思地停頓，竊笑著補上：「 _Leonard_ 。這位美麗的小姐是Christine Chapel，我們的護士長，然後Scotty是——Scotty去哪了？」

「我推測Scott先生是在逃避Archer上將，」Spock回答。Jim大笑，她捏了捏他的手。

「我非常以你為榮，」她說。「你的父親也會的。」

「謝了，媽，」他說。這都只是演給陌生人看的而已；那裡面沒有任何暖意存在。

稍後，她會看見Spock中校領著她的兒子離開房間，較年長的瓦肯人以一個幾乎是渴望的寵溺笑容看著他；她並不曉得瓦肯人現在會表露他們的感情了。她走到陽台，看見他們的手滑向彼此，她兒子的明亮笑容中瞥得見牙齒，Spock低頭迎向了一個吻。

她在看見之前轉身離開，回到自己那部分的銀河裡，在那裡她兒子是一顆閃閃發亮的新星。

即使Jim讓整個聯邦都要發瘋，但他還是他們的金童；企業號是最頂尖的星艦，有最頂尖的船員——這是常識。

Spock中校受聘為船員，但沒有人因為艦長和大副是戀人而控告他們被情感影響了。

假期時小George和他的妻兒會來拜訪她和Frank，而Jim變成了他們口中的那個話題；那個永遠格格不入的男孩，那個他們都更想假裝是個陌生人的男孩。

年歲流去，這個幻想最終成了現實。

**Author's Note:**

> 今天才翻到這篇，看完之後沒有找到有翻譯就快快翻了一下，歡迎抓蟲～  
> 喜歡這種不言明、卻極其確實的悲傷，想一下Jim是怎麼長大的就好難過啊，能有家人一樣的crew實在太好惹QAQ  
> 而且我實在也喜歡作者對小艦長眼睛的描述，CP原本就美的眼睛在lens flare加持(?)之下實在是＞//////＜


End file.
